


Always Forgive Your Enemies...

by ownedbyacat



Series: KakaIru Drabbles and Shorts [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ownedbyacat/pseuds/ownedbyacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...nothing annoys them so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Forgive Your Enemies...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the KakaIru Autumn Drabble Fest over at LJ

Iruka knew he was being played.  He'd lost his temper once too often and now Kakashi was doing his best to pay him back.  The man tried every tactic in the book to rile Iruka, and the teacher was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut.

Losing his temper again would only give Kakashi more ammunition, not punish him for his decidedly infantile behaviour.

As it had for the last two weeks, the mission room fell deadly silent the moment Kakashi's team walked in.  Today, they were even less presentable than usual, their clothes in tatters and covered in mud and bloodstains.

The line before the mission desk parted to make room at the head of the queue, as the four returning nin clearly required medical attention, and Kakashi handed over their completed mission report without a word.

Despite their bedraggled appearance, Kakashi had clearly made an extra special effort completing the mission report.  The mission directive was pencilled in, but otherwise there was nothing even remotely useful on the sheet of paper.  Useful to Iruka, that is. 

Kakashi obviously found it very useful.  And judging by an almost closed eye and his unmistakeably smug stance, he hadn't enjoyed himself so much in a long time.

In one corner of the paper, Kakashi had drawn a small landscape: a lake with bamboo growing along its edge, a flight of geese, and some very pretty, snow-tipped mountains in the distance.

Iruka gaped when he realised that it looked exactly like the mission destination described in the orders he'd handed to Kakashi three days ago.

In the other half of the mission report, a chase was taking place.  Four leaf shinobi stick figures were being chased down the page by a great number of unidentified nin.  Iruka recognised tiny shuriken, mini kunai and exploding tags being used in the running battle.  Towards the bottom of the page, a tiny stick figure was bending over another with gravity defying hair, clearly treating a wound. And the blood spatters were very artistically done.

Iruka was speechless as he looked back and forth between the sheet of paper and the four nin before him.  It was definitely a mission report, though not one that complied with the standard reporting criteria. But the thought that Kakashi had taken so much time to draw this while he was clearly injured...

"Kakashi-sensei, Team Seven, I'm impressed that you managed to hand in such a detailed mission report on time and in person when you clearly should be at the hospital.  Thank you very much for your hard work."

He smiled widely at the copy nin.  "Now go and get your wound treated."

Kakashi's smug swagger dissolved in disbelief.  And for the look of pure outrage the silver-haired nin shot in his direction, Iruka would have swallowed any amount of irritation. Repeatedly.


End file.
